Certain refrigerator appliances include water filter assemblies for filtering water. Water filter assemblies can filter water entering the refrigerator appliances in order to provide filtered water to various refrigerator appliance components, such as an ice maker and/or a water dispenser. Such filtering can improve a taste and/or an appearance of water within the refrigerator appliances.
Certain water filter assemblies include a manifold and a filter cartridge. The manifold is mounted to a cabinet of the refrigerator appliance and directs unfiltered water into the filter cartridge and filtered water out of the filter cartridge. The filter cartridge includes a filter media, such as an activated carbon block, a pleated polymer sheet, a spun cord material, or a melt blown material. The filter media is positioned within the filter cartridge and filters water passing therethrough.
Over time, the filter media will lose effectiveness. For example, pores of the filter media can become clogged or the filter media can become saturated with contaminants. To insure that the filtering media has not exceeded its filtering capacity, the filtering media is preferably replaced or serviced at regular intervals regardless of its current performance. To permit replacement or servicing of the filter media or the filter cartridge, the filter cartridge is generally removably mounted to the manifold.
Water leaks can form or develop at an interface or connection between the filter cartridge and the manifold, such as where the filter cartridge mounts to the manifold. As an example, such leaks can develop if the water filter assembly is installed incorrectly or exposed to relatively high water pressures or freezing conditions. Such leaks can negatively affect operation of the water filter assembly and/or the refrigerator appliance and can cause damage if not prevented. Such leaks can also be difficult to detect. In particular, water filter assemblies are often positioned in relatively remote locations within refrigerator appliances such that visually monitoring the water filter assemblies for leaks can be difficult or infrequent.
Accordingly, a method for monitoring a water filter assembly within a refrigerator appliance for water leaks would be useful. In particular, a method for monitoring a water filter assembly within a refrigerator appliance for water leaks that does not require visual observation of the water filter assembly and/or that notifies a user of the refrigerator appliance of water leaks would be useful.